Dreamland
by Sunsoarer
Summary: Vignette 1: Mara's POV on the unthinkable. “I- he is, Leia. He’s gone.”


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. Not even the lyrics that are quoted (info about them at the bottom). Hurrah for Mr. Lucas.

**Author's Note:** Seeing as I am horrible about losing my muse (aka falling into writer's block) I may just start writing short little stories or vignettes- like the one here. Enjoy. (This may be slightly AU, depending on how you look at it.)

**---**

**Dreamland**

----------

_I wanna wake up where you are-  
__I won't say anything at all_

It all just seems surreal. For some reason I'll find myself looking up and making myself greet the day, even though he's been gone for so long. My Luke; my focus, my husband, and the only man I will truly love- and even then I doubt I'd come even close to the amount of love flows through my entire being, all for him and Ben.

Somehow I expect him to come through the door like he always used to, scoop up little Ben and call for me, that look in his eyes glittering always. Some nights he'd come back late, greet his son and send him off to bed- then gently come up behind me, wrap his arms around my waist, and with that loving, seductive voice of his, whisper, "Come to bed, Mara…"

_And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete  
__Little pieces of a nothin that fall_

Yet somehow, in mere moments, all hope for a new life like that was shattered. I dream every night about how I felt his happiness at something, then suddenly the fear- the fear swamped him. Fear hardly, if ever, touched his Force sense- and before I could decipher it, it was gone. His Force sense. Gone.

Ben shrieked as tears suddenly streamed down my face. I ran to my little son, scooped him up, tried to comfort him- eventually lulled him into a Jedi trance to quiet his little sobs. My own were silent. Something felt… off. But still I could not sense him.

----------

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
__Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
__So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
__It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

Leia called my comlink, sobbing. "M-Mara?"

"Hush, sweetheart," I heard in the background. Han. The thought of him giving comfort to his wife had done little to my own feelings of… alone, if that makes much sense.

Ben was still in his trance, tiny, pudgy hands clasped in fists as he lay there, nearly prone. More of my tears began to fall as I thought how Luke would never see those hands on the controls of an X-wing, on the handle of a lightsaber- or even to see them grown.

"I'm here, Leia," I replied slowly, feeling like life itself was in slow motion.

"Did you- is he- oh god…"

"I- he is, Leia. He's gone."

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

----------

Mara Jade Skywalker's eyes fluttered open. She was in her room in the apartment she shared with Luke on Coruscant; she instantly reached out. Little Ben was in his room, almost asleep thanks to a Jedi trance. Suddenly, a blonde, cerulean-eyed man appeared in the doorway, attired only in sleeping shorts, his short hair tousled. "Mara?"

She tried to respond, but nothing came out of her mouth but a soft, breathy moan, her eyes wide with fear and horror, tears running down her cheeks, her Force-sense clouded with anxiety. Luke was suddenly by her side, scooping her up in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Luke- where- I can't-"

"Hush, Mara. I'm here; you know I'm here."

"I can't sense you- what-"

Suddenly his presence bloomed within her mind as he reached for her and made contact. It was the remainder of the dream that made her block her Force bond with her husband, pushing him away; but he was here now, holding her. She did the unthinkable and opened her mind to his, letting him view the dream himself.

Peace reigned supreme between them as he gently moved the remainder of the dream away from her immediate thoughts, creating a Force bubble around them as he moved back under the covers, letting his beloved wife curl into his arms and merely letting her sob.

----------

_And all I can taste is this moment  
__And all I can breathe is your life  
_'_Cause sooner or later it's over  
__I just don't wanna missyou tonight_

_I just don't wanna missyou tonight_

_---_

**Thanks, guys, for reading.** I'll make a quick notation of the lyrics that I used here.

_First section: _Slide- Goo Goo Dolls  
_Second section:_ Good Riddance (Time of your Life)- Green Day  
_Ending:_ Iris- Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
